


Peanut Brittle

by UnrulyNerd



Series: Dance With Us 2020 [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa blows up peanut brittle, Dance With Us 2020, Emma gay panics, F/F, Pre-Canon, The Peanut Brittle Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyNerd/pseuds/UnrulyNerd
Summary: A loud bang distracted me from my experiment. I looked up to see Alyssa Greene covered in peanut brittle, her face red and her eyes wide. It wasn't long until everyone started laughing.Dance with Us 2020 - Day 3
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Dance With Us 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Peanut Brittle

**Author's Note:**

> The peanut brittle incident is absolutely the worst loss of the move from Atlanta to Broadway.

A loud bang distracted me from my experiment. I looked up to see Alyssa Greene covered in peanut brittle, her face red and her eyes wide. It wasn't long until everyone started laughing. 

\-----

When I entered the chemistry lab for the last lesson of the day, the teacher told us that we'd be doing an experiment with peanut brittle. I went straight (well not straight, I can't doing anything straight) to a seat at the back, not bothering to look for a partner because I already knew that no one want to be my partner. I went back to the front of the class to collect my equipment, but ended up walking right into Alyssa.

As soon as I started stuttering out my sorries, the other girl gave me a small smile and walked away.

Alyssa confuses me. She never took part in any of the pranks the cheerleaders did, not even laughing once it was done with everyone. Maybe the reason why she doesn't really make sense was because there isn't really anyone in Indiana who wasn't a raging homophobe. Or the confusion is due to the weird feeling in my stomach every time I see Alyssa. 

I pulled herself out of my thoughts and got my equipment before going back to the desk.

\-----

It was almost at the end of the experiment when it happened. We were all heating up the peanut brittle when the explosion happened.

My first thought was that there was something kind of cute about Alyssa after the incident; she looked a mixture of confused and like she'd just gotten the shock of her life. I couldn't think properly, only focusing on the girl who'd just somehow blown up peanut brittle.

Alyssa caught my eye and smiled slightly. I smiled back, before the realisation hit me. I like Alyssa Greene. Holy shit. Of course I have to crush on the one girl who doesn't think I'm some sort of freak.

The teacher yelled at Alyssa to get cleaned up and for everyone else to pack away their equipment. I watched her out of the corner of her eye and she put away her stuff and cleared away the peanut brittle.

\-----

Once the bell rang for the end of the day, I left the lab and headed to the Mr. Hawkins' office - he'd asked me to visit him at the end of the day for a check on how I'm doing (which isn't great but I'm not telling him that) - before going to the band closet to pick up my guitar.

I made her way outside to her car to find Alyssa sitting on a bench outside of the school.

"What are you still doing here?" the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Waiting for my mom to pick me up. Kaylee didn't want to wait for me to clean myself of peanut brittle, so I have to wait for her to get out of work." She got up from her seat and walked towards me.

"You don't need a ride, do you?" What am I doing?

"No, she shouldn't be long."

"You've got peanut brittle in your hair still," My hand moved up to take it out. Seriously, what the hell am I doing? I got the brittle out of her hair and moved my hand away quickly, moving away and avoiding any eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know"

"I still don't really know how I blew it up."

"Well you have to admit, it was kind of awesome. Besides, you can't really have a chemistry experiment without something blowing up."

"No, no you can't." She stood staring at me for a few seconds. "Can I have your number?"

"What?" I swear my voice went up very high.

"Can I have your phone number?" She repeated herself. "I've been meaning to ask for a while now; I've just really been wanting to actually talk to you because everyone at our school are jerks but you actually seem like the only person who isn't but you're treated like you're the worst even though you not."

I could barely keep up with what she was saying because she was talking so fast. But I asked for her phone and put my number in.

As I gave her the phone back, a car beeped its horn.

"Shit, it's my mom." Alyssa shoved her phone in her bag, and started walking away. "I'll text you tonight."

She got in the car and left the school, leaving me even more confused about the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and please leave any feedback you have.


End file.
